A MFB Naga Vore Story
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Tobio sure did learn his lesson, not to bite of more than he could chew. Teru, Ryutaro, and Reiji learned not to split up in a naga-infested woods. And Tetsuya learned Tobio is adorable when suffering from indigestion. Contains Vore and Yaoi.


Teru really had no idea how he ended up in the belly of a giant snake/person hybrid.

The blonde was hiking in the woods, and after the other two boys in his group (Ryutaro and Reiji) got into a fight they had split up, leaving Teru lost and alone in the woods.

Meanwhile, a blonde, puffy-haired naga by the name of Tobio was napping in a tree up in a clearing. There hadn't been much big game lately and... he wasn't that big, but he was still big, and big nagas needed big meals. Squirrels and rabbits weren't cutting it. He rolled over countless times, trying to hush up his hungry belly, but to no avail.

That's when the two met. Sort of.

Teru, desperatly trying to find Ryutaro and Reiji, had tripped on a rock and came flying into the clearing, landing on his ass and yelping in pain. This awoke Tobio fully, who was immediatly drooling over the pink, fleshy, petite morsel. Just as Teru sat up, Tobio pounced on the smaller blonde. Teru yelped in shock.

"Aaaaah! W-What the heck?! What's going on?!" Teru felt himself slide deeper. "Am I... am I...?" Teru heard a moan of exctasy, and finally he slid into the stomach of the naga. Teru sat there, eyes wide, mouth wide open as reality sunk in.

Yeah, so that's how Teru ended up in the belly of a giant snake/person hybrid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" Teru shreiked.

Meanwhile, Tobio had colapsed onto the grass, completely silent as his throat went to return to it's normal size and his organs shifted back into place. He was finally snapped out of his daze when he let out a loud hiccup. He had never remembered swallowing a meal so large. He stoked his swollen middle when the meal inside began to squirm.

"Mmnnnn..." Tobio smirked in satisfaction.

"Kyaaah!" Teru screeched patheticly as he drummed the naga's inards with his fists. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" Tears began to fall from Teru's eyes. Out of nowhere, the naga belched loudly. Teru cringed. "Oooh, that was disgusting!" Teru screamed.

"Think of it as a complement, my dear prey, you were delicious!" Tobio replied as he rubbed his belly happily. Teru froze.

"You speak english...?" he asked.

"No durr." Tobio replied, followed by another short burp. "Most naga's are raised to speak english..."

"Who are you?! Why did you eat me?! Let me out!" Teru rambled off in histerics.

"Hmmm... The name's Tobio, I was hungry, and no."

"My name's Teru! Now we're on a first name basis! Don't you feel better?! Now please don't digest meeeeee!" Teru sobbed.

"Teru, eh? Nice name. But, even if you say please, you're stuck in there-uurp! Danm, Tetsuya was right, humans CAN make you gassy..." Tobio soothingly rubbed his bubbling tummy. This was different from other meals. He actually enjoyed Teru's squirming. He was a human, and humans didn't have claws, hooves, or beaks to hurt his soft flesh with. Although... Teru was bigger than most of his meals. His stomach was stretched to it's highest capacity, and Teru's squirming was starting to make his belly a bit sore. Tobio started to doze off. His stomach was churning, but it was Teru who threw up before blacking out...

Tobio awoke to a jolt of pain in his middle.

"The hell...?" Tobio gave his belly a shake to wake up Teru, just to see if he had digested at all, and sure enough, Teru jolted awake.

"W-What happened?!" Teru asked, for whatever reason not bothered he was covereded in his own vomit. That's when Teru noticed something strange... he couldn't move. Teru wiggling about. "I-I can't move! I can't move!"

"Hush up!" Tobio hissed. "Settle down in there!" Teru's wiggling was sending small waves of aches through Tobio's tummy. Over the period of their nap, Tobio's stomach walls had closed in tightly around Teru. Tobio's stomach then tried to move Teru into the second stomach for digestion, but Teru was too big and got stuck. Tobio was not liking the new feeling of indigestion. "Must've got stuck... uhg..."

"Stuck?!" Teru muttered in horror.

"Yeah, stuck." Tobio replied tiredly. He sprawled out on the grass, tail flicking back and forth as he soothingly rubbed his aching belly. Tobio unsuccesfully tried to stifle a loud belch before muttering; "Why wont you digest already...?"

"Oh, so you want me dead, huh?!" Teru scoffed. Tobio rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing against you, but... Well, yeah, I sorta ate you, and your making my belly hurt... so please, move along..."

This prompted a series of rageful rambling out of Teru that Tobio tried desperatly to tune out.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Teru screamed, starting to lose his stature, and it didn't really matter anymore. "If I'm causing you so much pain, why don't you throw me back up?!"

Well, there was an idea, but then Tobio started to realize the reality. There was no way Teru was going to fit back up his gullet in a puking motion. The boy might as well rip his throat out.

"That wouldn't happen. You're just too big... I'd either choke or get my throat torn up." Tobio muttered, soothingly rubbing his belly in slow circles and rolling onto his side.

"I don't care! Try!" Teru cried.

"Oooh shut uuuuuuuuup!" Tobio whined, his face contorting in pain. Teru seemed to have had a habbit of trying to thrash around when he spoke. There was a growling noise, and Teru realized it was HIS belly making the noise.

"Man, I'm kinda hungry..." Teru mumbled.

"Good for you!" Tobio growled.

"Maybe you could swallow down a few pastries for me?" Teru asked.

" Da hell is a pastry?" Tobio asked in return.

"Well, it's fruit, sometimes mashed up into a jam, put in a shell of flour and milk, and you bake it!" Tobio's face was starting to look a little green around the edges.

"You humans eat stuff like that...? That sounds abso-URP! ... absolutely disgusting..."

"I am really hungry though... I wouldn't be if I didn't throw up my breakfast earli-" Teru was silenced by what felt like Tobio's hand pressing on his head.

"Wait a second! You THREW UP in there?!" Tobio asked, welling nausea beggining to set in.

"Yep." Teru admitted in shame. That's when Tobio let out a nauseous belch.

"Ooooh, that is NOT fucking cool!" Tobio's paleish-greenish cheeks turned even greener as his belly gurgled uphappily.

That's it, the naga was officially sick to his stomach.

"Ummm..." Teru tilted his head as the Naga let out a long, low, moan.

"Way to go!" Tobio cried. "Now I'm sick to my fucking stomach! HURRY UP AND FUCKING DIGEST ALREADY!" Tobio screamed in desperation, arching his back and almost slamming his head on the ground before landing with a THWUMP on his back.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes, and Tobio stared towards the sound in shock. If it were something threatening, he was too bloated and in too much pain to move away.

"Danm..." Tobio muttered, until a familiar face popped out of the bushes. "Oh! Tetsuya! Thank god!" Tobio smiled as the larger naga slithered across the clearing.

"I didn't expect to see you around here, my little one." Tetsuya chuckled.

"Who's there!? What the hell..." Teru cried. Tetsuya looked at Tobio's belly curiously.

"I see someone ate their first human." Tetsuya coiled lovingly around the blonde naga and nipped at his ear. "They bring quite the pleasure as a meal, you know~?" Tobio moaned.

"Tetsuya, please, I'm not in the mood right now..." Tetsuya tilted his head, frowning. "It hurts... m-my stomach hurts..."

"It wouldn't hurt if you didn't eat me!" Teru then heard an angry hiss, that didn't belong to Tobio.

"Hush up! Your making my little one hurt, now shut up and digest!" Teru could hear the venom dripping from the new Naga's voice. Teru began to sob out of fear. Tetsuya shifted so Tobio's head was resting against his own stomach. Tobio noticed the larger naga's belly was pudgier than usual.

"Mm... it seems like you've been snacking too..." Tobio mumbled. Tetsuya smirked.

"I ran into two humans earlier. They were just standing there, talking, so I pounced on 'em. Shoved the first one straight into my second stomach. I almost didn't wanna eat the other one. He looked to pretty and petite to eat. But I said otherwise."

"OH MY GOD!" Teru screamed. "Ryutaro! Reiji! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teru began trying to thrash about, making Tobio arch his back and whimper loudly. Tetsuya frowned at the single tear that dripped down Tobio's cheek. Tetsuya grabbed a feild mouse by the tail as it tried to creep by.

"Here, open wide my love~" Tobio stared quizically, but didn't argue and opened his mouth up wide as Tetsuya dangled the feild mouse inside. Tobio swallowed the mouse, and that was enough to cause Teru to faint. "That shut him up." Tetsuya massaged Tobio's achey stomach with the tip of his large, muscular tail and switched between rubbing his shoulders and stroking his hair with his arms. Tobio whimpered in pleasure. "This is your first time eating a human, huh?"

"Y-Yes..."

"I think you shoulda waited a little... y'know, until you got a bit bigger, like me. Either that, or your tummy is just trying to get used to a different kind of food.

"But I was sooooooooooo hungry..." Tobio moaned.

"I understand, I understand love..." Tetsuya cooed as he massaged Tobio's stomach to encourage the digestion to start picking up. "Did you strip him naked?"

"Why would I wanna strip him naked? That's gross!"

"Well, clothes aren't very good for digestion." Tetsuya smirked. "Y'know, I was your exact size when I ate my first human. He was full grown, unlike this one, I'm guessing. I didn't strip him naked either. Oh god, the pain was insane."

"Well, now I know better... hell, I may never eat a human again as long as I live..." Tobio whimpered. He had a few tummyaches now and then, but never because of something like this.

Tobio sure did learn his lesson, not to bite of more than he could chew.

Teru, Ryutaro, and Reiji learned not to split up in a naga-infested woods.

And Tetsuya learned Tobio is adorable when suffering from indigestion.


End file.
